


Love & Light

by devilduckieee



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilduckieee/pseuds/devilduckieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany introduces Quinn to something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Light

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this post](http://trainwrecky.livejournal.com/1320.html?thread=22568#t22568) for the Glee Girls Smut Meme.

There was this moment…in between and during all the chaos that had surrounded their once blissfully controlled lives. Quinn had called a time out and begged Brittany to come distract her from reality. The thing with Brittany though, is that she sees through everything. It’s part of her magic and Quinn had subconsciously invited her over specifically for that reason.

She just didn’t know what she needed, but she knew there was a void that needed filling. Brittany’s amazing at illuminating the things people didn’t always want to acknowledge. She also comes with reasons that can excuse away any argument against what she suggests. 

So, if Quinn were being completely truthful, she wasn’t surprised that they had ended up in her bed, lying next to each other whilst completely nude. 

“You’re beautiful, Quinn.” It started simply enough from Brittany, “Let me prove it to you.”

“I don’t think…” Quinn was momentarily flustered from Brittany’s hands slipping beneath her shirt and stroking her abdomen. Brittany saw through everything, straight through to Quinn’s insecurities.

“Let me show you your inner unicorn.” Brittany softly grinned and by the time Quinn had finished laughing she had lost her shirt. Brittany was always stealthy in the way she worked her magic.

“Britt, I don’t know…” Quinn had tried, what she had tried she wasn’t sure, but it certainly wasn’t the result of Brittany losing her top as well. By the time Quinn had gotten over the shock of beautiful and pert breasts greeting her face, she and Brittany were nude. Quinn blinked and felt the blush spread on her chest, neck and face. This was…she’d never been so exposed before, not consciously so. But there was Brittany standing before her, in all of her blond glory, and she didn’t feel pressured or like anything was expected of her or being judged. Brittany who saw through different eyes, who saw it the moment Quinn’s breath hitched, when her brain started to kick in and start thinking. 

“Nope, none of that.” Brittany had stepped forward and turned Quinn around so that they were standing in front of her full length mirror. “There’s nothing to feel bad about. Look at you, you’re so hot.”  
Quinn looked at herself and saw the little things, the things she always used to pick herself apart and make herself not feel good enough, the things that reminded her that she was not perfect. Quinn had been so focused on picking herself apart that she jumped when Brittany let out a little cough for attention. 

“Now do what you were just doing, to me.” Brittany said it like it was the simplest thing in the world; giving permission to someone else to take in all of the flaws that might be there. Still, Quinn did what she was told and she saw similar imperfections. She stood up straighter at this revelation and she started to compare their supposed imperfections, except the more Quinn compared, the more she found them beautiful. This was what was real. Quinn had always compared herself to Brittany; the media she’d grown up with constantly informing her that tall, blondes with blue eyes are the ideal. That they were perfect, blemish free. Logically, Quinn had known that wasn’t true, but her mind was a dangerous place. 

“You’re perfect Quinn.” Brittany had whispered into her ear, “How else would you like me to show you?”

Quinn bit her lip and couldn’t prevent her eyes from flashing to the bed. She shook her head, not having any words. This certainly wasn’t what she had intended when she invited Brittany over (not consciously).

“Have you ever made yourself feel as beautiful as you are?” Only Brittany could ask such a question with perfect innocence. It was an honest question with no sort of judgment attached to it; she just wanted to know for Quinn’s own sake. 

Which was probably why Quinn answered with a shake of her head and a, “I wouldn’t –“

“You could practice on me, if you’d like.” Brittany offered, like she was offering some of her goldfish snacks and Quinn couldn’t deny the hitch in her breath and the sudden desire to take Brittany up on the offer.

It was simple exploration and discovery is all.

They’d been lying on their backs on the sheets of Quinn’s bed, facing each other and listening to each other’s breaths for probably too long. Each time Quinn thought about reaching out and grazing her fingertips over Brittany’s skin she froze up, like she would get burned. Brittany had patiently waited with her legs slightly spread, not wanting to pressure Quinn into doing anything, but she eventually realized that Quinn would need some encouragement in this as well. Quinn liked permission for things and there was no better permission than Brittany grabbing Quinn’s hand and placing it on her own hip. 

Quinn had gasped out at the contact, but it wasn’t too long before her fingers started moving on their own, tracing Brittany’s hipbone. Soft, so soft, but Quinn could feel the strength of the muscles beneath the skin she was touching. She felt, more than heard, Brittany’s breath quicken and her skin change. She had been watching Brittany’s eyes for any apprehension, anything negative, but what Quinn got instead was watching pale blue turn dark and pupils dilate.

Quinn was captivated. She felt Brittany’s hand slide onto hers and gently push their hands lower. Quinn got the hint and lightly traced her way down Brittany’s inner thigh. She felt Brittany’s fingers trace hers and it felt like thank you and encouragement and Quinn couldn’t help herself. She licked her lip and bit it, then moved her gaze downward. Only momentarily distracted by Brittany’s glistening lips, she kept her gaze moving downward and lingered over Brittany’s rose colored and fully erect nipples. Quinn felt so amazing right now, her body was thrumming with adrenaline. She felt safe and she felt really kind of powerful, this control she’d been given over Brittany’s body, the things she’d been able to elicit from it. 

Like the moan Brittany had let out when Quinn had finally been brave enough and moved her fingers down to trace over the wetness between Brittany’s legs. Quinn kept tracing, trying to draw a picture in her head of what her fingers were feeling, she wanted to remember this. She was slow and unafraid and it wasn’t long before Brittany’s hips started to roll in an attempt to be closer to Quinn’s hand. Brittany’s hand had met Quinn’s again, and guided to a certain spot that made Brittany’s hips lose their rhythm.

“Oh.” Quinn had said in realization of where Brittany had guided her fingers. She knew what that bundle of nerves were supposed to be capable of. Quinn enjoyed what her fingers were able to make Brittany’s body do, just by touching there in certain ways. The way that Brittany had moaned and threw her head back, shoving her hips down into the bed but arching her breasts up into the air. 

Quinn was in awe, she didn’t know that someone could feel like that. She didn’t know she could feel how she was feeling and there was no doubt that Brittany was feeling the same thing, but more intense. Quinn had to know, what it felt like and what would happen if she traced her fingers downwards, and inwards. In the future, when she thinks of this moment all she’ll remember is the sound of her name in Brittany’s voice, a voice she’d never heard from her friend before and the tightness around her fingers. 

Her own breath had turned ragged, her heart beating double time, and then she finally moved her gaze lower. Quinn took in her hand disappearing between Brittany’s legs, at the way the muscles around her wrist moved as her fingers pumped in and out. The way her forearm was trying, and failing, to pin Brittany’s hips down so she could keep a rhythm going. It was the sight of Brittany’s fingers disappearing down as well, which caused her own hips to roll and a moan of her own to escape through her lips. She had felt Brittany’s fingers beneath her palm, but hadn’t known. Quinn watched the way Brittany’s fingers moved over the nerves where Quinn had been moments before and couldn’t help herself from pumping her fingers harder, faster and deeper. 

Brittany was so responsive, it was easy for Quinn to forget everything but trying to make more happen. Quinn doesn’t recall how long it was before Brittany broke, body turning taught and silent and then still except for the way her chest rose and fell trying to regain oxygen. Quinn took her fingers out, but didn’t move her hand away, something Brittany had rewarded by intertwining their fingers. Quinn’s not sure she’ll ever see a more beautiful sight than what she just saw, she’s not sure she wants to. 

She caused that to happen. Quinn had barely done anything, simply touched and explored, but the fact that it was her doing so was enough for Brittany. She brought her eyes up, slowly retracing the path her eyes took before, raking in the faint sheen of sweat that made Brittany’s body seem to glow, past the lips that were smiling one of the largest smiles she’d seen to eyes that were bright and glossy and happy. Brittany was looking at her so tenderly and everything felt perfect. 

So perfect that Quinn had brought their intertwined hands over to her own hip and let Brittany draw a map of her own.


End file.
